The Truth in Mistletoe
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: Teddy and James get trapped under Uncle George’s mistletoe.


THE TRUTH IN MISTLETOE

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Teddy/James pre-slash

Genre: fluff, a little angst

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K Rowling. If I were she, I'd be rich, which is a reason not to sue me. I own nothing except the clothes on my back, the glasses on my face and the cats on my sofa. Actually, the sofa is my landlady's.

Word count: 757

Warning: none

Summary: Teddy and James get trapped under Uncle George's mistletoe.

A/n: thought up while reading Remuslives23's Torchwood fanfic Ianto's Smiles.

xxXxXxx

"Oh Teddy..."

Teddy turned to stare fearfully at the girl behind him. Ever since he'd dumped her, Victoire had been desperately trying to get him back any which way - including bribing and threatening any of his habitual fuck-mates into leaving him and forcing circumstances in such a way that they were always alone together - he suspected their mutual grandmothers had their hands in that, however, and he wasn't pleased. Apparently, Molly Weasley wasn't content with ruining his father's life and wanted to ruin his as well, and Gran wouldn't settle for no grandchildren.

"What?" He asked worriedly. Victoire smirked and pointed upwards with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Mistletoe." She said in what was supposed to be seductive tone. Teddy glanced up, his eyes widening in horror. He looked down again and saw her step closer, lips slightly puckered in that childish pout and eyes half-lidded. He looked away and met Freddie Weasley's pitying eyes, and looked back. He could almost feel the expectation from the others in the room - he fancied he could hear Molly Weasley panting - and Teddy backed away instinctively

"Oh, I..." he swallowed, thinking quickly, "Just remembered I forgot something in the kitchen."

And without a moment's hesitation he literally sped down the hall and into the kitchen, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Fleeing from Victoire?" asked a voice. Teddy turned to see a vaguely smiling James sitting at the table, a book open in front of him. Teddy laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah... She wanted me to kiss her under the mistletoe." He admitted. Hatred flashed across James's features at the mention of what she wanted to do, but he recovered instantly, well acquainted with hiding his feelings.

"I bet you were glad to get away." He said, standing and meandering over to where Teddy stood, leaning against the edge of the table. Teddy dug his hands in his pockets and offered a wider grin.

"You know it. What are you doing in here all alone?" He asked. James shrugged.

"There's family everywhere else. I'm sick of all the people."

Teddy tutted. "How are you going to play international Quidditch one day when you're crowd shy?" He enquired teasingly. James chuckled.

"I'll deal with it then, not now." He made to move back to his seat, but found he couldn't. He struggled some more, scowling.

"What the-?"

Teddy glanced up and groaned loudly. "Mistletoe." He pointed up at it.

James sighed. "It's one of Uncle George's. He put it in the kitchen because weird couples get stuck underneath it." He shuddered. "I had to see Dad and Uncle Charlie kiss the other day. It was horrifying."

Teddy grimaced at the mental image and nodded. "I can imagine. So the only way to get out is..?"

"To kiss." James finished, flushing brightly and stubbornly not looking at Teddy. Teddy sighed.

"Might as well get this over with." He muttered, cupping James's cheek and turning him gently towards him. He thought he felt James tremble a little, and he was sure the boy leaned closer to him. Keeping his eyes half-open he caught the expectancy in James's expression. It threw him a bit, but undeterred he pressed his lips to the boy's. He knew he didn't imagine the small whimper that escaped James's throat. It was nothing more than a peck by Teddy's standards (who could go much further with a fifteen-year-old boy?), but to elicit such a strong reaction from James... It had to mean something. Uncontrollably Teddy felt his scalp prickle, a sure sign his hair was changing colour to match his mood. He uselessly prayed it wasn't the dark, sensual red it went when he was aroused, but he already knew it would be. Teddy left the kiss first, pulling back nervously, watching James's face like a hawk. James's eyes fluttered somewhat, expression halfway between ecstasy and bereavement, before he pulled himself together, smiling brightly.

"That worked, didn't it?" He said cheerfully, heading back to his book and picking it up.

"Yeah." Mumbled Teddy, turning away. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and saw James press his fingers to his lips, a look of veiled wonder and pleasure on his face, a thin smile playing on his mouth. Teddy cleared his throat and James jumped.

"Er, well... I'm going upstairs." He left the kitchen in a rush, face red. Teddy frowned and ran his hand through his hair, tugging a lock down to look at it. He groaned. Blood red. This was not good at all.


End file.
